September
by Jackeline762
Summary: ¿Que es esto? ¿Porque hay sangre en mis manos? ¿Porque todos están muertos? ¿Cuando me quede tan solo? ¿Shredder es capaz de tanta masacre?...¿Que pasó en septiembre?...Especial de Halloween! Advertencia:Demasiado Gore y multiples muertes de personajes


**Holo! Espero que hayan tenido un feliz halloween! y si se ya paso una semana pero buano nunca es tarde para el terror**

**Advertencias: Muerte de multiples personajes (casi todos en realidad) mucha precencia de sangre y mucho gore (genero de terror a nivel de masacres)...¿Que mas? creo que mas nada, ecepto que no volveran aver al protagonista de la historia de la misma forma que lo ven ahora**

**Ahora si, disfruten!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

-Agh...Que dolor- Abro lentamente los ojos a la vez que me siento en...¿agua?

-¿Eh?- Aun no abro los ojos completamente, y no tengo intención de hacerlo porque el dolor de cabeza me lo impide, pero me siento como en el agua y deduzco que estoy en las alcantarillas

Termino de abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en lo correcto, si estoy en las alcantarillas, pero...¿Que hago aquí?

Una fuerte jaqueca me nubla la mente cuando intento recordar que fue lo que me llevo a estar tendido en el suelo de las tuberías del alcantarillado

-¡Agh!- Intento levantarme pero es casi imposible, y cuando logro estar de pie empiezo a marearme y cierro nuevamente los ojos

¿Por qué no estoy en la guarida? ¿Los demás estarán allá? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de mi ausencia?

Más jaqueca, pero es imposible no hacerme esas preguntas, tengo que saber como llegué hasta aquí. Así que, decidido e ignorando el intenso dolor, no solo en la cabeza sino en casi todo el cuerpo, abro los ojos y trato de orientarme para encontrar el camino a 'casa'

-...m-mi T-phone...- Creo que lo tengo conmigo, reviso en mi cinturón pero inevitablemente pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de rodillas al frío cemento, noto que estoy temblando y eso dificulta el tratar de levantarme otra vez pero cuando lo logro, me apoyo en la pared que tengo más cerca y comienzo a caminar ignorando otra vez el dolor de piernas y esa sensación que siento en la cabeza, como un liquido caliente que se desliza hasta mi nuca...¿sangre?

Me llevó la mano a la cabeza y si, es sangre, pero no solo ahí, veo mis brazos y piernas con detenimiento y me sorprendo al ver tantas heridas, algunas ya están cicatrizando pero la mayoría aun siguen abiertas y a simple vista deduzco que son profundas

¿Que pasó?

-S-solo camina...- Vuelve la jaqueca con mas fuerza que antes y trato de olvidar todas las preguntas para solo concentrarme en el camino, pero...hay un detalle...¿en donde estoy? Normalmente se ubicarme en las alcantarillas puesto que de niño mis hermanos y yo jugábamos aquí todo el tiempo, pero ahora...ahora hasta me cuesta recordar mi propio nombre

Intento hacer un segundo intento, y apoyando casi todo mi cuerpo en la pared, saco mi T-phone del cinturón

-Sin señal...genial- Simplemente genial, veo la pantalla mientras pienso en otra forma de encontrar a mi familia o la guarida, y noto la fecha que marca el celular

"10/01/2014"

¿Octubre? Pero hace nada estábamos en septiembre, mas específicamente, el 24 de setiembre

Entonces...¿Que pasó en septiembre?

Guardo el T-phone y vuelco a caminar, haciendo el fallido intento de saber en donde rayos estoy, pero el simple hecho de tener que recordar algo, hace que me duela mas el cuerpo entero

* * *

><p>-Esto...ya estuve aquí- Y para mejorar aun mas las cosas, me doy cuenta después de horas de caminar, que llegue a donde comenzé. Estuve caminado en círculos<p>

-Grrr...- Lanzo un pequeño gruñido y con la poca energía que me queda y vuelvo a caminar...

.

.

.

-Creo...creo que llegué- Mi rostro se ilumina al reconocer una de las vías que dan a la estación de metro, es decir, a la guarida. Aún nosé muy bien lo que me pasa por no poder recordar algunas cosas, pero supongo que el reconocer un camino es buena señal de que me recupero, sigo caminando y voy recordando más, excepto el como termine herido y tirado en el suelo, pero lo más importante:

¿Donde están los demás?

Otra jaqueca, justo cuando empezaba a desvanecerse el dolor, ella vuelve

Sigo apoyado de la pared y acelero un poco el paso para poder saludar a mi familia lo más pronto posible, llego a la entrada, a los torniquetes, y me extraño de ver todo tan...tranquilo y silencioso...pareciera como si lo hubieran abandonado otra vez

-¿Chicos?- Levanto un poco la voz cuando termino de entrar, pero la respuesta es el eco que hacen mis palabras

Comienzo a caminar otra vez apoyado de la pared -¿Sensei?- Otro eco más

-¿April?...¿Alguien...estas ahí, Casey?- Oficialmente estoy asustado, cuando me preocupo por Casey es porque enserio estoy asustado

-¡¿Que demonios paso ayer?!- Grito lo mas alto que puedo, pero solo recibo ese estúpido eco que me recuerda lo solo que estoy

Camino y camino, haciendo nuevamente fallido intento de recordar, pero solo gano mas dolor y sin darme cuenta, entró al dojo

-...¿S-sen-sei?

Si antes estaba asustado, ahora me va a dar un paro cardiaco...en el dojo no veo nada mas ni nada memos que un enorme rastro de...

-¿S-sangre?- Rastro que pasa por todas partes, alfombras, paredes, techo... y que entra a la habitación de Splinter...

Corro lejos de ahí, no quiero comprobar lo que me imagino estos momentos, y no importa que me duela el cuerpo entero, yo sigo corriendo hasta que desgraciadamente entre a la cocina

-Ge-genial...mas s-sangre- Y no solo hay sangre ahi, también mucha comida tirada al suelo, pizzas, tallarines, incluso Ice Cream Kitty esta en el suelo...espera

-¿Ice Cream?- Me acerco al pequeño charquito de helado en el suelo y lo miro detalladamente. La pobre mascota de Mikey tiene los ojitos de chispitas de chocolate fuera de su sitio, todo su cuerpo esta hecho una extraña mezcla entre chocolate, mantecado y fresa, su boca esta abierta y aparte de estar también fuera de su sitio parece estar rota... pero no estoy muy seguro, y sin importar cuanto lo llame, él no responde ni siquiera se mueve

Empiezo a temblar, no supe mucho de el, ni quiera estoy muy claro sobre como mutó, pero lo veía todo los días siempre al abrir el refrigerador el me lamia la cara, y ahora...¿Mikey lo sabrá?

-¡Mikey!- Me voy de ahí, sin saber si Ice Cream Kitty seguía vivo, y caminé hasta la sala para en contrarme con una escena mas "bonita" todavía, empezando por un televisor roto y claro, lleno de sangre también, pero esta vez hay algo diferente

Camino hasta el televisor para verlo mas cerca y me percato de un paño azul oscuro tirado cerca y ligeramente lleno de la misma sustancia roja carmesí. No tardo en reconocer ese paño...el mismo que llevaba mi hermano mayor, del mismo color que sus ojos ...

-...Leonardo...- Mis piernas tiemblan y causan que me caiga de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo el pedazo de tela, pero el dolor se incrementa y no puedo evitar soltar y pequeño grito ahogado por las lágrimas que comienzan a salir

"Relajate Donatello, no significa nada y lo sabes. Levantate y sigue buscando" Pienso con ánimos y me levanto algo adolorido para después guardar la bandana en algún lugar de mi caparazón, el mismo que Mikey me enseño que servía para guardar globos de agua, vuelvo a caminar secandome las lágrimas y en dirección de las escaleras...¡Las malditas escaleras también tienen sangre! Mi tembloroso paso aumenta y subo los peldaños teniendo el mas mínimo cuidado de tocar el liquido carmesí, y cuando por fin llego al segundo piso veo las puertas de las habitaciones de mis hermanos y sin pensar mucho entro a la primera...gran error...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Es lo primero que sale de mi boca al ver tal escena...Me quedo de piedra viendo el cadáver, si todavía se le puede considerar así, tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados, y acostado de forma lateral como si estuviera durmiendo aunque por los golpes, rasguños, puñaladas y demás se evidencia su estado real

Y es que ese cadáver muerto a apuñaladas y masacrado pertenece a uno de mis hermanos, al dueño de la habitación

a Leo...

Cuando supero la sorpresa y ya el llanto sale libremente de mis ojos, intento controlarme para no caer otra vez y envés de eso caminar hasta la cama y sacar la bandana azul de quien sabe donde para ponérsela

-Pero...pero...no puedo- Lo mas extraño de todo es que tiene una expresión apacible en el rostro, hasta se le ve una tímida sonrisita, de verdad parece que estuviera en un largo sueño del que no quiere despertar jámas...y sé que no lo hará...

Me limito a girar su cabeza pata verla mejor, pero me espanto cuando al tomarla veo que esta suelta...lo decapitaron...

Como un acto reflejo, suelto la cabeza la cual cae al piso con un sonoro ruido, y doy pasos hacia atrás para procesar lo que acaba de suceder, hasta que, por alguna razón, me acerco a la cabeza y lentamente me agacho para hacer mas soportable el dolor en la piernas, tomo la cabeza y la examino con mas cuidado

Veo cuantos golpes y cortadas tiene, pareciera como si un animal salvaje le hubiera destrozado la cara porque además le faltan los ojos dejando solo un par de agujeros negros que no me atrevo a revisar, también le arrancaron la lengua, de la forma mas dolorosa dejando una inmensa cantidad de sangre saliendo de la boca, tiene un hueco en la parte posterior de su cráneo el cual deja al descubierto su cerebro, pero este también se lo quitaron dejando una vista de la cabeza completa por dentro

Esto no fue un animal salvaje, claro que no...fue algo mucho peor, algo que no parece sacado de este mundo...

Me doy cuenta de la expresión que formé inconscientemente, pero no es una mueca de asco o tristeza como sería de esperarse, es una sonrisa. Un brillante sonrisa que rápidamente borro para ponerme de pie y, sosteniendo la cabeza de mi hermano líder, camino hasta la siguiente habitación, la de Raphael

La puerta esta abierta y al entrar encuentro todas las cosas tiradas en el piso, la cama volteada y un par de armas que llaman mi atención

...El par de Sais que mi hermano solía usar...

Abro los ojos como platos, y aprieto un poco la cabeza que esta entre mis manos al ver esas armas manchadas de sangre junto con un bo de madera igualmente manchado y partido a la mitad. Me acerco a las armas y dejo la cabeza de Leo a un lado para tomar los Sais primero, pero rápidamente los suelto y me agarro la cabeza

-¡AGH!- Siento como si lla cabeza fuera explotar y algo llega a mi mente

_"¡Alto! ¡Nos maya ras a todos! Entra en razón de una vez imbécil"_

_"No, no los mataré... te voy a salvar, ¡Los salvaré a todos! HAHAHAHA"_

Suelto un grito al sentir un horrible ardor en mi abdomen, siento como si me faltara el aire y rápidamente abro los ojos para encontrarme cara a cara con el par de Sais llenos de sangre, y llega a mi mente un sonido de choque entre madera y metal... un desgarrador grito y un insulto en especial

_"¡Tienes que entrar en razón pesado de-_

_"Hahahahahahahaha!"_

_"¡Estas loco! piensa un momento en lo que estas a punto de hacer..."_

_"Si, ¡Te salvaré!"_

Y se escucha el horrible grito acompañado de la sensación de estar mojado

No soporto el dolor de cabeza ni de piernas, y agarro la cabeza mutilada junto con los Sais y me adentro un poco mas en la habitación

Veo muchos charcos carmesí, nosé porque últimamente me esta gustando mucho ese color, se me hace...llamativo. Veo también varios objetos rotos y pedazos de...¿caparazón?

-¿Eh?- En efecto, si es un pedazo de caparazón, lo tomo de entre los escombros de otras cosas y veo que también tiene ese color rojizo... no luce tan mal con ese color...me lo guardo en alguna parte de mi cinturón y sigo revisando todo. Ahora es que me percato de lo seco que están mis ojos ¿cuando deje de llorar? nisiquiera puedo recordar eso, no le hago caso y camino hasta la entrada cuando me aseguro de que no hay nada mas que observar

Ahora viene la habitación de mi hermanito menor...Mikey

Mi corazón se acelera al encontrarme en la puerta de la alcoba, esta si esta cerrada, y con algo de temblor que hace rato se me había esfumado, abro la puerta

Extrañamente esta limpia su habitación, siento como mi corazón se acelera un poco más, siento una gran descarga de adrenalina...sintiendo las ganas de desahogar una inexistente ira con algo o alguien...también siento otra presencia conmigo, y, por alguna razón, fruncio el entrecejo y suelto un pequeño gruñido

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Se supone que debe sonar natural, pero suena mas como enojo

recibo una respuesta que viene en forma de tos y me dirijo hacia donde lo oí, para encontrarme a...

-¡¿Casey?!- Siento una mezcla de rencor y alivio al ver a mi 'amigo' en un rincón de la habitación, tirado en el suelo y respirando difilcutosamente

Me arrodillo ignorando el dolor y reviso sus signos vitales...por como respira pareciera que tuviera algo en los pulmones, así que intento acostarlo boca arriba para descubrir el enorme agujero del que aun brota sangre, situado justo en el pecho

Si tiene los pulmones perforados, no habrá mucho que pueda hacer...

Otra vez formo una sonrisa pero mas torcida, viendo como agoniza Casey, y para acelerar aun mas las cosas, tomo una de las armas de Raph para...

-¡No!- Tiro el Sai lejos de mi, no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer...casi, casi asesino a alguien...y no a cualquiera, a un amigo

Se me cristalizan los ojos y siento un horrible sentimiento de culpa e impotencia por no poder ayudarle. Las lágrimas comienzan salir cuando dejo de oír su respiración y la piel se le vuelve pálida... cierro con fuerza los ojos y agacho la cabeza tratando de silenciar mi llanto pero es imposible.

Levanto la cabeza y me seco las lágrimas, mis ojos se fijan en los de Casey que quedaron abiertos con un inmenso terror plasmado en ellos, esos ojos se fijan en mi y ese terror es por mi también. El sentimiento de culpa es reemplazado por uno de triunfo

_"Ya no molestarás mas, Jones..."_

_"A-amigo piensa lo que haces por un mon-_

_"¡CALLATE!"_

No logro reconocer las voces, pero ese grito se me hace familiar... muy familiar, tanto que hace que me duelan los oídos a pesar de no estar escuchándolo realmente

_"TU no eres amigo mío, ni de nadie, eres un estorbo que debo eliminar"_

_"¡No, esper-_

Otro grito agonizante, de pronto viene una imagen a mi cabeza... es...es Mikey, esta en estado de shock y reflejando miedo en sus ojos color cian...como odio ese color...

Creo que estoy tratando de acercarme a el, pero se esta alejando y sin importar cuanto lo llame el sigue corriendo

_"¡Mikey!_ ¡Regresa!"

Pero el no responde, solo grita buscando a Leo y cuando entra en su cuarto, veo que se esconde detrás de él mientras este empuña su katana

_"Controlate, un paso mas y te rebano la cabeza"_

_"Ja, quisiera verte intentarlo..." Esa voz otra vez..._

-¡Agh!- Quisiera seguir recordando pero el maldito dolor de mierda no me deja, así que solo me queda ponerme en pie, recoger las armas junto con la cabeza decapitada y dirigirme a la siguiente habitación, no sin antes, tirar unas cuantas cosas al piso y cerrar la puerta justo como la encontré

La siguiente habiracion es la mía, y esta cerrada con llave ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabia que había una llave para mi cuarto

Decido dejar esa habitación de ultima y bajo las escaleras, esta vez sin ningún cuidado de no tocar el líquido rojo, y voy al dojo un poco mas decidido a saber lo que hay en la habitación de sensei

Pero antes de entrar me viene otro recuerdo a la cabeza... ¿Que rayos será esta vez?...

* * *

><p><em>Veo...sangre...lucha sangre, y me empiezo a tranquilizar, pero pronto escucho los gritos de Mikey y me asusto...veo mis manos y están manchadas de carmesí, luego levanto la cabeza para encontrar me con la cara aterrorizada de Michelangelo y sus ojos...sus horribles ojos azul celeste ahora están manchados de carmesí también...<em>

_Empieza a correr...y creo que lo estoy persiguiendo, bajando las escaleras ¿Por que están rojas? Me fijo en las piernas de mi hermano menor y mi corazón da un vuelco al saber que esa sangre proviene de entre sus piernas ¿Que le pasó? Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo el brazo y lo giro hacia mi con toda la preocupación que puede tener un hermano mayor hacia su hermano menor_

_No tiene heridas ni rasguños, pero el azul claro de su mirada parece irse desvaneciendo y sus párpados se van cerrando al mismo tiempo en que cae al piso, me miro las manos y descubro una espada katana goteando sangre...sangre de mi hermano, el cual tiene un agujero en su abdomen..._

* * *

><p>-¡NO!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas, corro al dojo y cierro la puerta para después sentarme recostado de la misma, abrazando mis rodillas, con solo una pregunta en mente:<p>

¿Que pasó en Septiembre?

...Cuando todos se fueron y quede tan solo...solo quiero saber la historia de lo que sucedió antes de que me sentiera tan solo...

¿Por qué hay sangre ajena en mis manos?

Miro la cabeza de Leo una vez mas

¿Quién sería capaz de tanta masacre? ¿Shredder? ¿El Krang?

Dejo de mirar la cabeza y me concentro en el dojo. todas las paredes están llenas de sangre y tienen cosas escritas como

"Finalmente lo salvé...los salvé a todos..."

Groserías y demás cosas, también el árbol esta destruido, todas sus hojas han desaparecido ¿donde estarán? ni idea y tampoco quiero saberlo. Las puertas del cuarto de Splinter están destruidas y aunque se puede ver lo que hay dentro de la habitación no me atrevo a mirar hacia allá todavía

En un momento dejo caer sin querer la cabeza decapitada y esta rueda hasta quedar con la vista en dirección al cuarto de mi sensei

-¡Leo!- Y como si estuviera vivo aún, me levanto y voy por él para recogerlo y abrazarlo, ignorando el pequeño olor a carne podrida que empieza a surgir de la cabeza

-Hermano...te extraño...- Lloro con mas fuerza mientras veo la habitación de sensei y no puedo creer lo que veo...

Dejo caer a Leo nuevamente y mi corazón se salta uno o dos latidos, mis ojos se abren y lloran con mas intensidad que antes. Mi heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar comienzan a arder en todo mi cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza aumenta

-C-chicos...- Es lo único que logro artícular...lentamente salgo de mi estado de shock y formo una sonrisa al darme cuenta de la escena

Camino tranquilamente y al entrar en la habitación, encuentro a los que faltaban:

Raph, Splinter y Mikey

Los tres están sentados en la cama, recostados de la pared

-H-hola chicos...- Siento un extraño alivio al verlos tan tranquilos, los tres tienen las bocas cosidas pero en forma de una sonrisa, cada uno esta sonriendo a su manera como por ejemplo Raph, el tiene esa sonrisa burlona y que tanto lo caracteriza. El Maestro Splinter tiene una sonrisa tranquila pero pareciera mas bien, una que pone cuando esta orgulloso. Y Mikey tiene esa sonrisa inocente que le queda tan bien...pero...le falta un brazo...y ahora que lo noto, a Raph le falta un ojo, y Splinter no tiene su cola

Sonrío un poco mas al ver que sin importar que les falte algo, ellos siguen sonriendo... a pesar de lo masacrado que esta cada uno, como Raph que tiene su plastón destrozado, dejando al descubierto sus costillas, corazón y pulmones

O Splinter, que tiene el hocico aplastado pero aun así se puede ver una orgullosa sonrisa, también tiene varios shurikens clavados en el cuerpo, de los cuales debió haber sangrado mucho por la sangre seca que esta en su kimono

O Mikey que le falta gran parte del caparazón y tiene las katanas de Leo traspasándole la cabeza, con sus piernas mutiladas brutalmente...

...Los tres sonríen como si no sintieran dolor alguno...

-Ya vengo chicos...tengo que saber donde esta April...- Salgo de la habitación y voy al único lugar del primer piso en el que no he buscado:

Mi Laboratorio

Durante el trayecto me acuerdo de Leo, lo deje olvidado en dojo

-¡Oh no!- Rápidamente corro para allá, extrañamente ya no siento ningún dolor y al llegar lo tomo para volver a caminar hasta el laboratorio

-Ya creías que te había olvidado ¿cierto, Leo?- Seguimos caminado hasta la puerta y antes de siguiera tocarla un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal

-¿Ah?- No le hago caso y Leo y yo entramos al laboratorio, encuentro mucha sangre mezclada con vidrios rotos y sustancias como mutágeno, y entre todo ese pequeño mar, encuentro a la dueña de la sangre... mi dulce, dulce princesa

April...

-H-hola, April- Saludo algo nervioso, dejando a Leo en una mesa y arrodillandome

Esta cubierta de mutágeno, su cabellera rojiza esta suelta y desordenada, bañada en sangre al igual que ella misma, sus manos parecen haber desaparecido, dejando solo huesos, también su cara esta muy cortada, esta mutilada pero eso no la hace menos hermosa...

Le beso lo que queda de su frente y la miro unos momentos mas antes de echarme a reír sonoramente

_"¿Adivina qué?"_

_"¿April? ¿Qué paso?"_

_"Casey...el se me declaró... ¿No es maravilloso?"_

_"Si...l-lo es..."_

_Ví a Casey entrando al laboratorio y darse un beso con MI April, y luego ese beso fue seguido de muchos mas...como si batallarán por comerse el uno al otro..._

_Saqué lentamente mi bo y saque la cuchilla en un arranque de ira_

_"D-donnie ¿q-qué haces?" Una sola puñalada y quedo inconsciente en el piso..._

_Casey sale corriendo despavorido llamando la atención de los demás_

_"¡¿Donnie?! ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?!"_

_"¡Cerebrito ya calmate!"_

_Jones se esconde des tras de Mikey y los dos escaparon hacia su cuarto_

_Mientras golpeaba con todo lo que tenia a Raphael y a Leonardo, y en una de esas le corto la bandana...huye diciéndole a Raph que haga lo mismo pero no obedece, estrello su cabeza contra el televisor y las chispas y vidrios rotos saltan por doquier..._

_Donde a la habitación de Mikey, donde se esconde Casey, mientras mi hermano se escapa_

_"Ya no molestarás mas, Jones..."_

_"A-amigo piensa lo que haces por un mon-_

_"¡CALLATE!"_

_"TU no eres amigo mío, ni de nadie, eres un estorbo que debo eliminar"_

_"¡No, esper-_

_Escucho un grito agonizante de parte de el, y eso me hace sonreír_

_..._

_Mikey esta corriendo y lo persigo por todas partes ¿Como se atreve a proteger a ese bastardo de Jones?_

_Llega a la habitación de Leo y este, protegiendo a Mikey me habla_

_"Controlate, un paso mas y te rebano la cabeza"_

_"Ja, quisiera verte intentarlo..."_

-No mas gritos...¡no mas gritos!...¡NO MAS GRITOS!- Grito al aire mientras me tapo los oídos -Hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Henschel sabes que siempre seras mía, April...no dejaré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado...mataré a cualquiera por ti...

Me acabo de acordar de lo que pasó en septiembre...

Yo soy el que mató a todos!

...Y he sobrevivido después de la caída!...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! n.n<br>**

**Si llegaste hasta aqui, es porque o estas loc al gustarte tanta masacre o enserio eres valiente, de igual forma no te matara dejarme un review**

**Nosè ustedes, yo pienso que donnie enloquecio muy rapido, pero asi me lo imagino...como to un cientifico loco que explota por cualquier cosa, ese seria el futuro de donnie version SAINW**

**Bye! y no olviden comentar**


End file.
